You aren't real
by Trisride159
Summary: "The Erudite had found a way to trick the divergent mind. They used the only thing that has helped me get through all of this torture. The only thing i care about. Family. "Your not real!" I screamed." Tris and Four have a kid. But Tris goes missing. No one knows where she is. Well almost all. Only one person knows. But someone else has to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Four POV

"Daddy." Not again please no!

"Daddy." Came the sweet little voice again.

Just pretend you're still asleep.

"Daddy, I know you're not asleep. Your eyes are open. Duh!"

Crap. I turned toward the sweet little voice.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked rolling over to see her. She looked just like her mother. Her blue/grey eyes, her blond hair, and her tone. She was everything like her mother.

The one that got away.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

"Get up." Shouted a loud voice. "Get up. Now. They are already serving breakfast."

I jumped out of bed. I can't be late again. If I'm late again, then I'll have to stay and 'work' late. Ugh!

I got up and got dressed. And as I was getting dressed, I started thinking back to my family.

My daughter.

Bailey.

She was so beautiful. I could still see her face. Shaped like her father. But everything else. Was me. I haven't seen her in 2 years. She was so small when I left. She was just 3 years old. A 3 year old, losing her mother. I knew it was hard for me. But her. I couldn't even imagine.

Then four.

My soon to be husband.

I could still see his eyes. And how they looked when I did something bad, or right. Even something's that made him happy, or sad. And when I do something here. I always think to him. What would Four say? Would he be proud of me? Or not?

I was in Erudite. They found out I was divergent, and they knew Four was to. And probably Bailey. But they gave me a deal. If I left, and let them test on me. Then they would leave my family alone. They did say, that I would able to go back to them, whenever they get what they are looking for.

But everyone knows. That's not going to happen.

"Stiff. Let's go." Peter shouted from my door way. Luckily I was fully dressed this time.

"Coming." I said. And ran out the door.

Dreading today already.

Hope you liked it J


	3. Chapter 3

Four POV

Turns out. Bailey had another nightmare. and I have no idea what it was about. heck, I don't know what any of them are about. she never seems to tell me. I hope she doesn't think i would judge her or something.

anyway, to day is the first day of her school year. there is no such thing as grade here. its all about the school. but this is the first time, she wont sin the day with Christina, and her son Daeton. Christina, and Will are Baileys god parents. Tris had enough time to do that for our daughter, before she went and ran off.

" You ready?" i asked as i held her hand as she skipped toward the school room. which is in the Pit.

"Yep!" she said looking down. i smiled. "guess who im going to see today?" she asked still looking down.

"Who?" i said playing along. like most fathers.

"MOMMY!" she screamed. she was so loud, that the Pit went dead silent. even I went dead silent, and my smile faded.

"Bailey. You do know that mommy isn't here right?" i pulled her aside. she needed to learn this now. because in the future. i don't want her relying on someone, who isn't going to be there.

"No." she shock her head. Her blond ponytails swinging behinded her. " Mommy is going to be here today." she said. she looked so hopeful. it was as if she really thought that she would just show up.

"Ok. lets go to school." i wasn't going to stop that hope. not just because i want her to have hope. but because, i also hoped.

once we got to school, Christina was there dropping Daeton off, who was crying, and hugging his moms legs. Bailey didn't even say good bye to me. she went right towards Christina and Daeton.

"See daddy. I told you mommy was here today." she said as she pushed Daeton off of Christinas legs, and hugged them.

based on the look Christina gave me. She thought that i told Bailey to say that. but judging on how she just turned away. my face showed the same surprise.

It hurt, that Bailey didn't know her real mother, and yet. it was a good thing. this way, she wouldn't know the pain, her real morther had given us.


	4. Chapter 4

Tris POV

"Lets go." said the guard that came to pick me up, and take me to the testing room.

"Whats today's schedule look like?" i tried to ask happy as i could.

"That's nothing for you to worry about now is it?" He asked glancing down at me.

A different guard everyday. Just to make sure I don't know their name.

Great.

He was about six feet tall. and had a beer belly. He has a dark brown beard, and a balled head. He was wearing his outfit thingy. and he didn't look to bad. the only thing that was bad to me was.

He had a gun.

And I didn't.

Because i was dauntless, i hated not having a weapon. but that was part of the package.

Give up everything you have, to keep your family safe. and that was the only thing that kept me going.

Even when you hear gunfire, and a big fat guy falls on you with a bloody hole through his skull.

Yep. Family is what keeps me going.

And also what saves you.

sorry haven't been able to update lately. SCHOOL!

and the EOC. but i hope to do a lot of updating this summer and this weekend. :-)

thanks for sticking with me :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Tris POV

I looked to where the shots had been fired. A figure stands in the middle of the hallway, just far enough to where i cant see his face. I can just hardly see the outline of his body. i knew it was a guy because of the way he stood, and didnt have long hair.

but more importantly, I knew that stance, i knew that way he walked toward me. i grew up to know the way he started to run at me.

**RUN AT ME!**

I tried to push the guard off of me. i dont care if i think i know that walk or anything. i wasnt going to trust it.

I pushed with all my might. but the guard was so heavy and big, i couldnt do it. I keep pushing as hard as i could. The person running toward me said something that made me stop.

It was my name. Not Tris, the name i go by. But the name that only my family would call me.

"Beatice!"

I couldnt believe my ears. Was it really him? could really be?

"Caleb?"

_hope you liked it. again thanks to all of those that are reading and _

_leaving me reviews. i love hearing what you guys think about it._

_just please dont make it to mean. lol._

_-maximumride159_


	6. Chapter 6

Tris POV

Caleb.

no. i must be dreaming. Or in a simulation. but i usually knew when i was in a simulation.

so either Erudite had finally found something that can master the Divergent mind. or this is real.

I was hoping for the latter. but just in case, i couldn't let the Erudite know.

" You aren't real." I said, as he helped push the guard off of me, and helped me up.

"What are you talking about Beatrice? I'm here to save you and bring you back. back to Four. Remember? do you remember him at all?" he looked me right in the eye. "You dont remember do you?" he sighed loudly when i didnt answer.

I couldnt let the Erudite get to me. i knew this wasn't real. So i wasn't going to play along. I was tired. Not just because of the simulation, but because this was family. He was family. The Erudite have never done a simulation like this before. And that is probably why i really believed this stupid simulation.

" Your not real." i shook my head.

"what?" Caleb looked up at me from his hand. "What? No Beatrice, I'm real. I'm really here. I'm here to save you. I'm here to take you back, to see your daughter. Bailey."

My eyes were wide. I haven't heard her name in forever. Even though I tried to not show my surprise, i couldnt help but feel, that i was showing way more emotion than I thought, and or wanted to show.

They where getting to me. They were getting inside my head. They had found a way. And that way was the only thing that i cared about. they where using what helped me get through the day, against me. the only thing that has ever gotten me through life. the only thing that has ever meant anything to me.

Family.

"Your not real." I said

They were probably trying to make me more open. trying to make me clear my brain. and they were using pain. they were making me say that my family isnt real. and you know. I think im starting to believe them.

"You aren't real." i said again.

"YOU arent real." if i keep saying it. maybe just maybe they wont be able to hurt me again.

"YOU AREN'T REAL!" i shouted.

and that was the last thing i remember, when a sharp pain hit me. And then the white bright hallway, turned into darkness.

_hope you liked it. again thanks to all of those that are reading and _

_leaving me reviews. i love hearing what you guys think about it._

_just please dont make it to mean. lol._

_-maximumride159_


	7. Chapter 7

Four POV

"So listen, i think you should tell Bailey about her mother." Christina said.

after we dropped the kids off at school, we went to the coffee shop in the Pit. After Bailey called Christina mom. It brought up a bunch of memories. of when we first met, when we climbed the fairies wheel, our first kiss, creating Bailey.

"Four!" Christina snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Hello! anyone home?"

"Hum? What? Yeah. Sorry. Just thinking." i said focusing back on her.

'You where thinking about Tris werent you?" Christina asked not meting my eyes.

i didnt answer her. I just looked down into my coffee.

"Dont worry. I miss her to." she said looking down.

"Any word from her?" i asked, i already knew the answer. But i always asked because i wanted it to be different.

"No. Not for a long long time Four. Heck not for years." she said again. "That is until this morning." she said so softly i almost didnt catch it.

"What did you say?" i asked. my eyes where on her. "What did she say this morning?"

"I didnt talk to her. But i heard that there was a dauntless guard that had been shot in Erudite. so i asked a friend of mine to check out what happened. And they found...'

"WHAT! WHAT DID THEY FIND!?" i shouted. everyone in the coffee shop stopped and looked at us.

"Sorry." i said to everyone. after about a while, everyone went about there business.

"Dude calm down." Christina said. "Anyway. I asked my friend to check it out, because it was in the divergent treatment thing. and i was hoping it had something to do with... you know who. And anyway, he checked everything our, and he said that." She toke a deep breath. "He said that they found Tris's finger prints on the body. And they found some of her blood on the floor, and the fall." she looked at me, in pain. she was hiding something, something, that she didnt want me to know. something that she didnt want to say out loud, something, that would change everything she just said.

"What are you not telling me?" i asked. trying to catch her eye.

"He said that they found so much blood that was hers, that she/ no one could survive that much of blood loss." I could have sworn her voice cracked when she said ' survive'.

"What else? Did they find her body? Do they have her? What is going on?!" i shouted again. but no loud enough for people to turn and look at me.

"They never found her, or any other body besides the guard." she started to cry. She missed her friend. and i missed my wife. ( we werent married yet, but we were going to be.)

"THEN TELL THEM TO KEEP LOOKING!" i shouted again. but even louder. but no one turned. they probably didnt care.

"Four. Please." Christina looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"NO!" i shouted. "NO! I WILL FIND HER! I DONT CARE WHAT IT TAKES," i was staring at her, yelling, glaring, and smashing the table. Her eyes where wide, and full of something that i couldnt name. I have never seen her look like this. but i kept going. "IM GOING TO FIND HER!" i kept on shouting. "NOTHING WILL..."

"FOUR!" She looked back at me. from where she was looking somewhere behind me.

the force, anger and something else that was in here voice, stopped me.

she looked me in the eye, and then back to wear she was looking at before.

I turned and followed her eyes. The whole coffee shop went dead silent, and it wasnt because of my shouting. it was what was stading in the entryway of the coffee shop. something that made me so happy, mad, sad, and scarred to death.

Tris was home.

**how is that for long people! LOL! :-)**

_hope you liked it. again thanks to all of those that are reading and_

_leaving me reviews. i love hearing what you guys think about it._

_just please dont make it to mean. lol._

_-maximumride159_


	8. Chapter 8

**Four POV**

I was happy that she was here. But she wasn't alone, nor was she walking, or standing, or clean. Caleb was holding a sleeping bloody Tris in his arms. her head was lying on his shoulder, and i looked like she was sleeping, only her hand was dropped, and lying in empty space, with blood dropping down to the floor.

I ran towards them. " WHAT HAPPENED!"

" I found her in Erudite. I saved her. But she didn't think it was me. She kept saying i wasnt real. SO i stuck her with a needle that had some sleep stuff in it. Then on our way out, a guard tried to stop us. And then he shot, and i tried to move before we got hit. But that just caused the bullet to hit her in the chest." He said.

I reached out to touch her, but Caleb pulled her away from me. I have no idea why. But i wasn't going to think about that right now.

"We need to get her to a hospital. She has lost way to much blood." I said looking her up and down. Calebs' shirt was stained by Tris's blood. Lucky it was black so it wouldn't be seen much. But still.

"i'll take you to the Hospital." Christina came up behind me. But kept walking towards Tris. Thinking that Caleb would pull Tris away from her to. I didnt think anything of it. But he didn't and thats what got me thinking.

_what did i do? why is he mad at me? Does he think i would hurt her? Does he think i made her leave?_

"Lets go!" Christina said running out the door.

Caleb looked at me one last time catching my eye. I wish he hadn't. Because his eyes where full of hate, and sadness. Then he was gone, running down the stairs after Christina toward the hospital.

"You coming Four?!" Christina shouted back.

I wanted to say yes. I really did. But remembering the look Caleb gave me, and how I didn't want her to think that i wasn't real. I didn't want to. But then i thought of Bailey, and made my up my mind. " I'll be there later."

And i turned and ran in the other direction, towards Baileys school.

_What was Bailey going to think of her real mother? Was she even going to know it was her real mother? Would Bailey want Tris in her life? Would she remember that she left us? Even if she only was four years or so old. What would she think?_

But one thing was true.

Bailey was going to see her mother today.

**Christina POV**

Tris was back! She was going to be in Baileys life!

We were running across the pit main area, passing the place where Alec lost his life. We where close to the hospital, its red sign showing itself in big red letters, painted on the rock wall above the doors.

"HELP! HELP! MY FRIEND HAS BEEN SHOT HELP!" I shouted as i entered the lobby/ waiting room. Causing everyones head to turn toward us. I didnt even bother opening the door for caleb as he came running in with Tris still in his arms, and looking even paler. I cought the sight of her chest. it was jsut red, thats all i could see. her black shirt soaked and and sticking to her chest with blood.

Everyone in the lobby rushed toward us, even people who weren't doctors.

"MOVE PEOPLE MOE GIVE THIS PERSON SPACE! I NEED A BED!" A person screamed, heading towards us. In the next second, a guy with a white coat, jeans, and tennis shoes came running through the crowd. " I'm Clint. I'm a doctor. What do we have her?"

"Didnt you hear me. I scream. I mean really i scream and im pretty sure the dead people even heard me." I started.

"She was shot in the chest. She has lost a lot of blood." Caleb cut in.

"Oh. Yes. Put her on this bed." Clint pointed to the roll away bed that a nurse with white hair and in blue scrubs pulled up.

Caleb put Tris on the roll away bed.

Clint pulled up her shirt, not even caring that there were people still around. " Yes. We need to get her to surgery now!" He said to the nurse, as he rolled her away.

Caleb started after her. but i put my hand up to stop him.

A because he couldn't go back there.

B he would probably start a fight to be with his sister.

C i need someone here. someone who knew Tris the way I do.

D i wanted to know what happened.

And E I bet he would want to be here when she came out of surgery.

"What do we do now?" Caleb asked.

Everyone else had returned about their business. leaving me and Caleb standing in front of the doors to which Tris was rolled away through.

"Now." I held back the tears. "We wait."

**Four POV**

I stopped at Baileys school, waiting for her to get out. I was also going to have to take Daeton cause his mom was at the hospital with Caleb. Or so i hoped.

I had been starting to second guess the idea of telling Bailey.

_What is Tris didn't make it out of surgery? What if she is dead right now?_

I would have to check with Christina on how Tris is doing before I say anything.

"DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I heard a scream.

"I know that voice!" I said as i looked up from where i was sitting on a bench across from the school. and saw my little baby girl running across the path, in her purple dress, caring her purple lunch box, and her backpack jumping up and down on her back as ran across the parking lot to me. then she jumped right into my arms.

"Where is mommy?" she asked in her little baby voice.

"Honey. You need to stop calling Christina your mommy." i said patting her tommy.

"No daddy. Not Chrissy." Baileys nick name for Christina. "Real mommy. She is here. She is hurt though." Her blue eyes where staring right into mine with sadness, and excite.

Some how Bailey found out. Now Tris had to make it out. - well she had to make it out before. but now she has more reason to make it out-.

"Bailey how do you know that?" I asked.

"I just knew, and I told you today i was going to see mommy. I just called Christina mommy because Daeton dared me to." she smiled sweetly.

_But how did Bailey find out in the first place._

_leavi__ng_**_ me reviews. i love hearing what you guys think about it._**

**_just please dont make it to mean._**_ lol._

**_-maximumride159_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

_What is that?_

Beep. .Beep.

_What in the world. What in the world is that?_

Beep. .Beep.

_God damn it! Is this another way for the Erudite, to wake me up? why not send in a guard or something._

"I'm up." I said. I didn't even open my eyes.

Beep. .Beep.

"I'm up!" i shout.

"Thank the lord!" someone something warm grabbed my hand.

I froze. I knew that voice. I knew that touch. I gave myself up for that voice and touch.

"Four?"

"You remember me!" He tightened his grip on my hand. As if i was about to fly away. "I thought you wouldn't I mean, you have been..."

I opened my eyes. He was really here. "Your not real." I say cutting him off. He was really here. In the simulation.

He stopped, and he looked up. He had been smiling and looking down at my hands rubbing his thumb around in circul.

But now he looked up, and looked me in the eyes. His thumb had stopped. But just by how his eyes looked, and the way it made me feel, I knew the Erudite finally found a way to be able to trick the Divergent mind. I didn't want to leave this place, not if this Four could make me feel like this. So i desiced to play along. I knew that if they thought i thought it was real, they would keep me under much longer to see how my brain reacts to stuff.

"Four?" I said hopfully in a way that sounded believable.

"Yes. Tris. Its really me." His smile came back. And i couldn't help but smile to.

'Four! I..." I couldn't hold back the tears. I wish they were fake. because i knew this was fake. but still. I couldn't hold them back. "I'm so sorry." i balled out. I was crying so hard i couldn't even talk right. I could barley see.

"Hey. hey." He held my hand and rubbed his thumb in circles around my hand. "Its ok. You left to protect your family. I would have done the same thing. But i just wish that this didn't happen." He smiled.

I was about to answer when the door opened, and a little voice peeped through.

"Can I come in yet? Pwease?" Its asked.

I thought. Long and hard. I knew that voice. Wait. I didn't need to think. Because as a mother. You knew your own daughters voice.

"Yes." Four said. "Come on in and see mommy." He said letting go of my hand, as Bailey ran inside the room, and straight towards him, and got up on his leg.

"Hey mommy." She said, and she turned to look at me. Her eyes blazing into mine. But i wan't able to answer.

Before a different image was show.

_leavi__ng_**_ me reviews. i love hearing what you guys think about it._**

**_just please dont make it to mean._**_ lol._

**_-maximumride159_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Four POV**

I smiled. Bailey knew her mother right off the bat.

"Hasn't she grown?" I ask Tris. Still looking at Bailey as i bounce her on my knee.

I don't get an answer.

"Tris?" I finally turn my head to face her. She was wearing that stupid hospital gown thing. And her hair was CRAZY! Sticking up in all different ways. I looked into her deep brown eyes. But they didn't seem to have any life inside of them. They were staring to a spot that only she could see on the wall across the bed. "Tris!" I yell. I go to put Bailey down so she wont have to see her mother like this. But once i look back at Bailey. She looks just like her mother.

Lifeless.

**Tris POV**

I was now not looking at how big my daughter had gotten, or how much Four had changed. But at when i was in a doctors office. I could see myself. As if i left my body. As if the person lying in the chair, was a solo-less me. I could also see that this was me when i was about 7 months along with Bailey.

Movement cough my eye. It was a doctor holding some folders walking into the room.

_"Well it seems as though you are a little sick, and just to protect the baby. I will give you this." _The doctor held up a shot. With clear liquid in it.

As so to answer his question i moved my neck, so that the right side was facing the doctor, leaving the skin exposed.

_"Ok. Here we go."_ He stoke the needle inside my neck, pushing the end so that the liquid was released. Then he smiled. _"There we go." He grinned. "If you need any other help, or if you have any questions. Don't be afraid to contact me ok?"_ He smiled again.

Something inside me, told me that whatever he stuck me with. Wasn't meds.

Then the image was gone.

**Four POV**

I I had one hand on Tris's leg, and I was looking, and yelling at Bailey. "Bailey! BAILEY!" I still held bailey in my arms. Jumping her up and down trying to get those bright blue eyes, back to life.

"OAHHH!" I turned and looked at Tris. She was gasping for air.

"Oah." A small gasp made me look at Bailey. Her eyes where back and bright with life. As was Tris's.

I hugged Bailey close. Thankful that she was back to the bright, colorful, and loving Bailey she was. "Oh god. Bailey dont you dare do that to me again." I scolded her. I couldn't handle that. Not again. I then looked at Tris. "Are you ok?" I asked. I couldn't hug her because i had Bailey in my arms. And i didn't want to put her down.

"Yeah." Tris answered. She wasn't looking at me though when she said it. She was looking at Bailey.

"Are you?" she asked Bailey.

_How did she Bailey went under? She went blank before Bailey. Oh, wait she came back before Bailey maybe then?_

Bailey nodded.

I looked back and forth between the two of them. Tris was smiling at Bailey, And Bailey was holding her arms out towards Tris.

_What is going on?_

"Mommy! Mommy!" Bailey was trying to get out of my arms to Tris. She was wiggling and shaking and all kinds of this.

"Is it ok, if she comes to you?" I tightened my arms around Bailey. Not wanting her to fall.

"Yeah." Tris said smiling at Bailey. Not even looking at me. She held her arms out for Bailey. Bailey was reaching towards her mother. And the only thing that was in the way, of Tris being reunited with her daughter, and Bailey being reunited with her mother.

Was me.

**Baileys' POV**

I wanted to see mommy. She was there in that thing with me. She saw that stick go into her neck. But it really didn't look like her though. Because she was fat. And i mean fat.

I was reaching towards mom, and she was reaching towards me. But dad was holding me back. I tried and pulled, and reached as far as i could, and as hard as i could. But he didn't let go.

So i stopped. I stopped reaching for mom. And turned to dad, and put my hands on my purple dress. "Put me down."

He turned his head to look at me. And he just looked at me.

"Put me down." I slapped his face, and he got mad. He growled at me. But i heard mommy laugh. So I smiled.

"Ok." He said. And gave me to mommy.

She smelled and, felt like she was my mommy. Which is weird. But hey.

"Hey sweetie." She hugged me. Tight. This was my mommy. I knew that. But something, wasn't right. I don't know what it is, but its something.

"BAILEYYYYYYYY!" Someone shouted my name. Mommy let me go and I turned my head to look at door.

Daeton ran in with Chrissy.

"DAETON!" I shouted. I wiggled in moms arms, and she let me go. I didn't even need to slap her :-)

I jumped from the bed, and Daeton wrapped me in his arms, and hugged me. And I felt safe. Because he's my big brother. So of course I would feel safe.

**(Here is an Authors note. But a lot of people have asked me to do a Bailey POV. And i Know that she is 4. and yeah. But I made her smart. So yeah lol. Who knows what they teach inside that dauntless school.)**

"Is that your mommy?" Daeton asked letting go of me. Looking at my mom in the hospital bed. Which his mother stood talking to, and crying, and hugging.

"Yep." I said turning my face back towards his.

"Hey. I wanted to show you something. Come on!" Daeton grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of the hospital room, and down the hall, and out the doors.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we ran, him in front of me.

"Some where, Where all the Dauntless go." He shouted back. And we ran faster.

_leavi__ng_**_ me reviews. i love hearing what you guys think about it._**

**_just please dont make it to mean._**_ lol._

**_Also people, I'm going to cancel one story. So what ever story gets_**

**_the least amount of reviews, is what i'm going to cancel. This one,_**

**_is in last place. And i love this story. Ya'll have to beat,_**

**_22 reviews. So PLEASE! review!  
_**

**_-maximumride159_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Baileys POV**

I dont know where we were going. But Daeton, was leading me to a building, that was outside. I mean outside in the open air. We were heading to this big building. It was so tall, I couldn't even see the top. It just disappered into the night sky.

I haven't been up here much. Just once or twice with daddy. And I have never seen so many flash lights in the sky. I mean there had to be 10 flash lights. shinning down on us. They also seemed to not be working right. They weren't really that bright. **( FYI, When she says 10. She is only four years old. And thats as high as she can count. So thats a lot for her fyi.)**

Once we got to the big building. I was out of breath.

"What is this?" I asked Daeton. He was standing near the doors at the front of the building.

"A place, where you become dauntless." He smiled, And throw the door open, and ran inside.

"Wait!" I shouted as I ran to catch up with him. "Daeton! Where are you!?" I couldn't see. It was so dark. I wish I had a flash light.

"Bailey." His voice sounded right next to me. "Over here." Something touched my hand. It was to my right. Right where I heard his voice coming from.

"Daeton?" I asked. I still couldn't see.

"Yeah come on." He said grabbing my hand with his. And he pulled me to a...stairs?

"Daeton where are we going?" I asked as he dragged me up the stairs.

"I told you." He said as he contuied running. "We are becoming dauntless."

We ran. So many flights of stairs, and when we finally came to the top. We weren't even breathless.

We were dauntless already. So what up here was going to make us even more dauntless?

**Four POV**

Christina and Tris talked, while I toke a nap.

"Four." Someone shook me. Trying to wake me up.

But I didn't want to. I wanted to stay asleep.

"Four!" The voice sounded scared. "FOUR GET YOU BUTT UP!"

I jumped. "You don't have to be that loud." I said. I had my arms behind my head the whole time. Even when she scared me.

"What do you want Christina?" I said closing my eyes again.

"Where is Daeton? I need to go home, and I can't find him."

"He is with Bailey." I said trying to go back to sleep.

"Well, Bailey is gone to." I shot straight up. Bailey. GONE! My baby gone!

"We have to find them! Do you know where they went?" Christina asked me.

I was about to say no. But then a thought kicked in. Bailey always talked about going up top. Above the pit.

"I have an idea." I said. And raced out of the room. Making sure Tris was asleep before I left, And headed towards the surface.

**Baileys POV**

Daeton opened the door. And a fresh gust of wind came in. blowing my hair back, sending the smell of mold, rust, and nature into my face.

"Come on!" Daeton grabbed my arm. Again. And dragged me out the door. Where tons of dauntless kids where standing. And cheering.

"Whats going on?" I asked, as Daeton helped me zig-zag around the jungle of legs.

"This is the dauntless way of life." He said.

Daeton finally stopped, when we got to the front of the line.

A man now covered in shadow seeming dark colored, was standing in front of him. Then he leaned down towards Daeton.

"Bro. Does your mom know your doing this?" He asked.

"No. Duh. Can we please go Zeke?" Daeton asked. I knew that name from somewhere.

"Wait we? Who is this We?" Zeke asked. His eyes where as dark as he was. If it weren't for the white around his eyes, I wouldn't have been able to see them.

"Does it matter?" Daeton asked.

Everyone knew my dad. And no one ever would let me do anything, unless they knew my dad said it was ok.

"Yeah. Its does." He said. Looking behind Daeton, and looking right at me. "Oh." He smiled. "I see. Want to show your girlfriend your brave? Dauntless?" He smiled.

"Yeah." Deaton stood up to Zeke.

"Fine. Come on." Zeke stood up. He was tall! Like a giant.

Daeton hadn't let go of my hand the whole time.

Zeke bent down to pick Daeton up, and went to the edge of the building. And held him over the edge.

"NO!" I screamed. Everyone stopped. Everything went silent.

But Daeton was the only one who talked to me "Its ok. Come on."

Zeke latched him into something, And then bent to pick me up.

"Its going to be ok. Alright? Just enjoy it ok?" He latched me right next to Daeton.

"We are ready!" Deaton said, and toke my hand.

"Alright." And then the I dropped.

The wind was in my face, and I closed my eyes, feeling like I was falling.

"Bailey!" Daeton yelled at me. "Open your eyes!" He shouted.

When I opened my eyes. I saw everything. The buildings the ground everything.

I wasn't falling.

I was flying


	12. Chapter 12

**Baileys POV**

I was flying.

I was flying like a bird over the city. I spread my arms out, and closed my eyes.

Daeton said something that I didn't hear. But I didn't care. I was flying. And thats all that mattered.

Then something grabbed my arms, and pulled them to my sides. I opened my eyes to see that Deaton was looking at me, and had his hands over my arms.

"Your not supposed to do that." He said.

"Oh. Why?"

"Because of that." He pointed in front of us, where a big build had a hole in it. And as we went through it I screamed.

"Bailey! Its ok!" Daeton said. "Look." I opened one eye, and looked down.

there where people down below us. We weren't as high above the ground as we were a while ago. And they were all screaming. At us? But why?

I tried to listen to what they were saying.

"Pull the brake!" They shouted.

"What are they talking about?" I asked Daeton.

His face was full of fear. "We have to pull that thing." He pointed towards the string thing that hung above our backs. I knew my little arms couldn't reach it. And I didn't think his could either.

"Are we going to get hurt?" I asked. I wasn't that scared. But I didn't want to have a cut on me.

He didn't say anything, and nodded. Then we both tried to reach for the thing.

When I couldn't anymore because of the burn in my arms, I turned, and saw a wall coming at us, at 10 miles perhour. (**again, thats as high as she can count.)**

"Daeton." I pulled on his shirt. "Daeton!" I yelled. He was still trying to reach it. But he wasn't even close. With the crowd still shouting, and the walll coming closer I started to cry.

"I love you Bailey." Daeton hugged me. Will tried to, because we where harnessed in.

"I love you to." I hugged back.

And I closed my eyes.

**Christinas POV**

Daeton, and Bailey had disappered, and now Four was making us run above ground. Searching everywhere. We couldn't find them. We shouted, we yelled sweet candy names. We threatened them. But of course we wouldn't hurt them.

That when I heared a group of people yelling. I was to far, to hear what they were saying.

"Four!" I said. He was in front of me yelling for Bailey, while walking down the road.

"What?" He asked. He turned to me, and even though it was dark. I was pretty sure his eyes where red from crying. I know mine where.

"Listen." I said. We both went dead quite. The big group was yelling even louder now. And then I was able to hear them word for word.

"Pull the break!" They shouted.

Me and Four looked at eachother, making eye contact. Knowing that either that our kids, where in trouble, or someone was in trouble.

Four ran. Not even bothering to wait for me. I followed him. He was so fast, that I lost him a lot. But then a fire light came into view. And I saw him. He was running towards the group of people. And a wall. What was he doing.

_ZING!_

I looked up, and saw something fly over my head. I didn't know what it was. But then I heard a little voice.

"I love you Bailey."

DAETON!


End file.
